Compact discs, now known simply as "CD's" frequently are individually packaged in cardboard, envelope like, containers. On other occasions the packaging is more sophisticated utilizing such things as hinged plastic enclosures with a CD positioning insert.
Clear plastic films are now widely utilized in packaging. Such packages are advantageous for many applications because their clarity permits visual inspection of the contents, the plastics are readily printable and they are inexpensive. While plastic film packages have enjoyed popularity, they have not been used for packaging thin disc products such as CD's, primarily because there has been no effective inexpensive method and apparatus for packaging them. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if there existed an efficient and inexpensive method and apparatus for providing individual plastic packages for CD's.